The Heart's Wishes
by Bring
Summary: He had everything he could've ever hoped for. He was a hero to many and an idol to more. He was famous across the land and popular to boot. However, there was one thing missing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had everything he could've ever hoped for. He was a hero to many and an idol to more. He was famous across the land and popular to boot. He had friends all across the land who he had fun with and enjoyed being around. He even had the happy family and home that couldn't be separated. However, there was one thing missing. For a long time Sonic had been struggling with his love life. At one point he was on top of the world, about to marry the beautiful Princess Sally but he had somehow managed to mess it up. Then there was Mina who was both attractive and talented. They had been together before but not on a high scale like him and Sally. The alone time with her was nice to him. Then there was Amy. She has always stuck by his side and even though he's been with other girls she's loved him unconditionally.

Normally Sonic doesn't find himself thinking about these kind of things but Eggman has mysteriously disappeared and a Love Festival that happens only once every ten years was only a few days away. Sonic had been lying on his bed all day contemplating his thoughts. He had no one to be with after Fiona left him and now he was alone again, crushed.

"Come on! I've got to get myself together!" He lifted himself up and looked over at the clock that read 6:34 pm. The sun was setting outside and he had missed the whole day. Sonic grabbed his sneakers and decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

* * *

Sonic comes up to a lake not too far from his home. He sits down and takes a deep sigh as he begins to throw rocks into the water.

"I guess between constantly fighting all the time and being obsessed with Fiona I never had the time to really realize just how miserable I really am. I'm so stupid."

Sonic flung another stone into the lake and then fell backwards to lie on the cool grass. He gazed at the drifting clouds and felt the cool breeze come by as he closed his eyes and began drifting into sleep.

"It's nice isn't it?"

Sonic opened his eyes and looked up to see Mina standing over him. She smiled and sat down next to him as he got up and looked at her in a daze.

"Did you hear all that?" he asked her. Mina simply looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face. Sonic let out and angry sigh as he plopped back down on the grass causing Mina to laugh.

"So what are you doing out here? I hope your not just talking to yourself", she said playfully. Sonic chuckled and shook his head. "I just had a lot of things on my mind and I needed some fresh air. But forget about me. What are you doing out here so late in the day?" Mina laid down on the grass next to Sonic. She turned on her side and looked him deep in his eyes making him blush. "I've got this big concert coming up for the festival and I have to do a lot of preparing. Ash has been pushing me day after day and it has caused some snags in our relationship. I guess I'm finally seeing who he really is. But with everything that's been going on lately I've come to realize that I still have feeling for you. And I know now that you have to feel the same."

Sonic didn't know what to say. He got up off the grass and Mina did too. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore and turned his eyes from hers still unsure of his own feelings. Mina didn't say a word. She just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Night has come and the crickets are chirping. Sonic is walking home still thinking of his encounter with Mina earlier. He stops and puts his hand over his chest in an attempt to keep his heart from jumping out.

"I'm in bad shape", he said. He looked up to see Amy grinning right in front of his face. He yells and jumps back from the shock.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that Amy!"

"Sorry. You just looked so down. I thought I'd come over and brighten your day."

"Thanks Amy", Sonic said with a smile. He then looked at her and couldn't help but notice that she was hiding something behind her back. "What's that?" Amy blushed and pulled the bag from around her back. "Well I know the festival is still a few days away but I wanted to give you this gift as soon as possible", she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a ring. She fitted it around Sonic's wrist as he began to examine it.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Life Ring. You give it to someone you care for. It's supposed to bring you good luck and fortune. And for each year you've known that person you punch a hole in it. They say when you have ten holes in it both people will get one wish and their bond will grow stronger. My mother gave me this one before she left and she told me to give it to the man I love most."

Sonic looked at the ring in awe and looked at Amy. "I can't take this. It probably means a lot to you." Amy smiled and shook her head wrapping her hands around Sonic's. "Please keep it. Besides I've already punched the holes in it. I want you to have it." Sonic looked into her eyes and finally nodded his head. The two were silent for a moment as the stood in the middle of the village. Amy eventually leaned forward and kissed Sonic deeply. Even though he was in shock at first, he eventually kissed her back.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Sonic still couldn't go to sleep. So much had happened in so little time. Two of the girls he was thinking about all day had openly confessed to him. However, he had yet to talk to the one girl he truly wanted to see, Sally. He had found himself yet again questioning his feelings and his own thoughts. He continued this for another hour until he was finally able to drift off into a peaceful slumber with the girls still on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning had come all too early. The sun was already high in the sky before Sonic finally dragged himself out of bed. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed as he began to decide how he would go about his day. He's soon distracted by a steady knock on his door as his mother slowly walks in.

"It's about time you woke up. You'd think you were sick or something."

"Good morning mom. I've just been busy lately and I haven't gotten much rest. Anyway, did you want anything?" His mother shook her head and handed Sonic a letter. "A messenger wanted me to hand this to you." Sonic took the letter and read it carefully. "It says that Sally request my presence. I wonder what for." Sonic knew he didn't truly care about what she wanted to see him for. He just knew that this would be the opportune chance to talk to her about how he's been feeling. His mother smiled and kissed her son on the forehead as she left his room. Sonic put on his sneakers and hopped out his window as his ran off to see Sally.

* * *

Sonic is walking through the castle being escorted by a royal guard. The two stop in front of a room and Sonic soon opens the door and walks in. His steps however would be cut short as he walks in to see Sally in Shadow's arms. Sally is shocked and gentle pushes her way from Shadow. Sonic seeing this regained his composure and continued walking forward towards the two.

"I'm sorry Shadow. We'll have to continue our conversation some other time", she said straightening up her hair. Shadow nodded and began to exit the room. As the two hedgehogs came to pass each other time seemed to slow down. Neither one looked at each other but they could sense the situation. They went their ways however; Shadow leaving and Sonic approaching Sally.

"Now on to business. I'd…"

"What was that all about!", Sonic interrupted. Sally looked at Sonic with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me!" Sonic slammed his hands on her desk as he leaned in closer to her. "Don't you play dumb with me! What were you doing in here with Shadow! And since when did he get back anyway!" Sally pressed her palms on the desk and looked up angrily at Sonic. "He got back three days ago and as for what we were doing that's none of your business! In case you forgot Sonic, we broke up awhile ago. I gave you a choice and you chose against me." Sonic thought back to that fateful day and was left speechless.

"Sonic, if you think you can do something like that in front of all those people, go out with someone else, and then have the nerve to come in here like this then you wrong! I'll always love you but what you did to me really hurt! And here I was thinking that if I was your friend again then everything would just be okay!" Sally titled her head down as she clenched her fist and began to cry. Sonic walked around the desk and held his arms out to hug her. "Don't touch me!", she screamed as she pushed away from Sonic. "Just go! I'll get someone else to do the work!" Sonic brushed off her words as he tried to comfort her again. She pushed away from him again and through her tears she yelled, "Shadow and I are going steady!" These words echoed through the room and made Sonic freeze in place. He wanted to say something but couldn't come to for the words. Sally put her hand over the lump in her throat and turned to Sonic. "Just go."

* * *

Sonic was on his way to see Tails. He was supposed to meet him much earlier but he was to down to even look at anyone. He came to a stop and kicked a small pebble, not looking to see where it was going.

"Ouch!"

Sonic looked up fast to see Amy rubbing the new bruise on her head. Sonic quickly ran up to her to see if she was okay.

"Sorry Amy.", he said rubbing her head, "I guess I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing." Amy smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I wasn't paying any mind to where I was going." She finished rubbing her bruise and rested her head on Sonic's chest as she embraced him. "Sonic, about last night. Tell me it wasn't a dream." His heart skipped a beat. A part of him knew he had messed up. Messing around with both Mina and Amy while lusting after Sally wasn't one of his best ideas. However the other part felt that it was alright. These girls had saved him from a streak of sadness and depression. Coming to his senses he titled Amy's face to his and said, "No, last night was real." Sonic leaned in to kiss her but for some reason she stopped him. A sad expression had consumed her face catching Sonic off guard. "Tell me I'm the only one Sonic. Tell me I'm the only one you want to be with." Sonic stopped in his tracks. He was overcome with grief and couldn't look Amy in the eyes anymore. Amy instantly knew what this meant and broke out in tears shoving away from him.

"How could you! Is this some kind of sick game to you! After all this time I thought that you finally were returning my feelings for you! When all along you've been toying with me! You're such a jerk!" With those words Amy ran off in tears. Sonic started to run after her but he knew it would only serve to make things worse.

"Sonic?"

Sonic quickly turned around to find none other than Mina. She was holding her arm and looking indirectly at him sadly. Sonic then knew that she had seen and heard everything.

"Mina. Let me expl…."

"You're an ass Sonic. I thought this time would be different." In similar fashion to Amy, Mina soon was gone. Sonic was left out in the middle of the village looking stupid. It's not like he didn't see this coming. It's just he didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"I'm the lowest of the low."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moon is high and the sky and the air is cool and fresh. The stars are bright and the crickets are chirping. It's already 4:05 in the morning and Sonic hasn't slept a wink. His continues to look at the ceiling and reflect on his actions in the past couple of days. He eventually gets out of bed and goes out the window for a walk.

* * *

Sonic approaches the lake. The full moon is reflected on the surface of the water and the fireflies are dances amongst the flowers nearby. In the middle of everything is Mina. She's sitting by the edge of the water singing softly to herself. Sonic is taken in by the beautiful site and slowly approaches Mina. Mina must have heard him because she stopped singing once he was a few steps away from her.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me."

Mina didn't say anything. She sat still for awhile before she showed any kind of movement.

"Let's not talk about that now.", she said softly. Sonic nodded and walked up beside Mina and sat next to her.

"So why'd you come hear this time?", Sonic asked. Mina still tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Lots of reasons I guess. But I think the main reason was because I wanted to escape it all. I wanted to go back to that time when you loved me and no one else." Upon looking at her face closer, Sonic noticed a bruise on her cheek. Mina noticed this and turned her face away from Sonic. "Ash and I got in a fight. It's over between us.", Mina said as she hugged herself tightly. Sonic wanted to ask about the fight but thought it would just add to the wound. "Mina I still love you. You're one of the people I care about most in this world." Hearing this Mina finally turned to look Sonic in the eyes. She worked her way through her tears and said to Sonic, "As much as I want to believe you I just can't Sonic. I gave you my heart and you crushed it again." Sonic quickly reached out and pulled Mina towards him.

"Just recently my heart's been crushed too and more times than I would've cared for. I know that nothing can ever truly get rid of the pain but I do know that if you have someone to share the pain with it helps to ease it. Mina, I'm not asking you to forgive me or even look at me again. All I ask is that you be there for me. In return I'll be there for you no matter the obstacles I have to overcome." Mina began to cry even more. She held on tighter to Sonic as she let out a loud cry. "How do I know you're not toying with me again!" Mina was cut short by Sonic. His eyes met hers and hers met his. "Because this time I'm sure of it. I love you Mina."

Sonic wiped the tears from her eyes and shortly after the two lean in towards each other and share a kiss. The two separate after some time only to embrace some more. "I won't mess up this time." Mina nodded her head and rested her head on Sonic's chest as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day had come. The Love Festival was tomorrow and the inhabitants of Knothole are busy getting everything set up. Aside from everything, Sonic and Amy stand facing each other at the edge of town.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Sonic asked with a sad look on his face. Amy nodded. "I'm just tired of doing this Sonic. I can't keep this up. But don't worry, I'll come to visit from time to time."

Sonic smiled and nodded. He reached for the Life Ring on his wrist and began to take it off. Amy saw this and stopped him.

"I told you already I want you to keep it.", she said happily. Sonic looked up at Amy confused at first but began to realize she had forgiven him at some point. "How can you forgive me for what I've done to you just like that?" Amy gave Sonic a goofy grin. "Because silly, I love you. And besides I'm your friend and friends forgive each other right?"

"Even still…" Amy cut Sonic off as she began to cry. "Don't you want it?" Sonic smiled and put his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Of course I do. I just don't feel like I deserve it." Amy began to cheer up; wiping a tear from her eye. "Sonic, you've given me so much. You've shown me some of the best years of my life and you've let me know what it's like to truly love someone. I want you to keep that ring and wear it every day okay." Sonic smiled and nodded once more. Amy took his hands off her shoulders as she picked up her bag. "If I never come back, promise you'll never forget about me okay.", Amy said trying her hardest to hold back her tears, "Because I'll never forget you!" Amy dropped her bag and jumped into Sonic's arms for one last hug. Sonic hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "I promise Amy." Amy let go of Sonic and picked up her bag again as she began to walk off. She stops shortly and turns towards Sonic again. "Never forget!", she yelled. Sonic smiled and nodded as he waved goodbye to Amy until he couldn't see her anymore. "I couldn't forget even if I tried."

* * *

Sonic approaches his house returning with his mother's groceries. He stops short when he sees Shadow standing outside of his house. He approaches him as Shadow realizes Sonic's presence.

"Hey Shadow. What're you doing here?"

"How do you feel about Sally?", he said without looking up.

Sonic wasn't expecting this and was in shock. "What do you mean?" Shadow leaned against the side of Sonic's house and looked at Sonic with and emotionless stare. "She still thinks about you ya know. She won't come out and say anything but it's obvious that she still harbors extreme emotions for you. I think she tried to escape this reality by becoming closer to me and believing she can love someone else. But in the end she was just fooling herself." Sonic quickly took in everything Shadow had said. He knew for a fact that he loved Sally but he had promised himself that he would stick by Mina. "She's my friend. Nothing more.", he said looking towards the ground. Shadow only looked at Sonic for awhile before getting off the side of the house as he started walking away. "You know Sonic. Some say you can't deny the heart's wishes. Once your heart's made up, there's no changing it." Sonic took in every word Shadow had said. He looked over his shoulder to see if Shadow was still there but he was already gone. Sonic took a deep sigh and entered his home.

* * *

Sonic stood by his window looking at the starry sky. A lot had happened to him in these past few days and it had changed him. Although he was still sad inside he was a lot happier now. He had confronted most of his inner demons and overcome them making him emotionally stronger. Sonic grabs his cell phone and dials Mina's number.

"Hello, Mina?" The other side is silent for awhile before the sound of crying comes through. "Sonic! Please help!" Sonic gasp and begins to panic. "Mina, what's wrong!" The sound of Mina's crying dies out as a familiar voice answers. "It's been awhile Sonic." Sonic clenched his fist knowing that voice from anywhere. "Robotnik! What have you done to Mina!" Robotnik's laughter could be heard clearly over the phone and it only served to fuel Sonic's rage. "I haven't done anything to your little girlfriend yet. However if you wish to see her again then meet me twenty miles east of the village. And come alone." With those words Robotnik hung up. Sonic was left in disbelief and in a rage as he crushed his cell phone in the palm of his hand. He leaped out his window and ran off for the forest.

* * *

Sonic soon arrived at the location Robotnik told him and was scared at the next sight he saw. Mina, Amy, and Sally where all strapped into a weird contraption lingering over a pit of spikes. Sonic ran forward to help them but soon found himself on the ground. He didn't know how but the gravity had suddenly increased tremendously. He struggled to his feet as Robotnik showed his ugly mug. "So good of you to finally join us Sonic." Sonic finally got up on both legs but was struggling to stay on them. "What are you up to this time?" Robotnik laughed as he rubbed his mustache. "Well you see Sonic, unlike my other assaults this time I seek to torment you rather than destroy you. The device the ladies are strapped to is specifically designed to drop them in approximately five minutes. Also, should one of the girls be set free the other two will automatically be dropped. And because of the extreme gravity, even with your superior speed you'll only have the time to save one. Or if you'd like you could strike at me and disable the machine. But keep in mind in doing so you'll set off a device that will cause everything within a five mile radius to blow sky high. Face it Sonic, with no one to help you, you have quite the impossible decision to make."

As much as he'd hated to admit it, Robotnik was right. There was no way he could move fast enough to save everyone and he couldn't save one of them knowing the others would die. Sonic fell to his knees as tears formed in his eyes. Robotnik, at a safe distance, began to laugh to the sky as he watched Sonic suffer. "Time's ticking Sonic. Who will it be?"


End file.
